Happy Valentine's Day Kensi
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Callen and Kensi go undercover on Valentine's Day. Things happen. Oneshot. CaKe.


**A/N: Okay first off, I mean no disrespect towards any Iranians. I was going off the fact that many of the NCIS:LA team's targets are often Iranians. If I insulted anyone, I am deeply sorry. **

**Secondly, yes, this may be slightly OOC, but it's a Valentine's Day fic. It's also my third CaKe story, so I'm still working on characterization. Please hit me up with some feedback, I really appreciate it all. 3 Happy Valentine's Day to all. **

* * *

'Happy Valentine's Day Kens.' Callen dropped a small box on Kensi's desk.

'What is it?' She asked. Callen shrugged. Kensi let out a frustrated sigh, but she was smiling nonetheless. Opening the box, Kensi found a few different Valentine's themed doughnuts. She lifted a pink frosted one out of the box and took a bite. 'Oh god, that's delicious. Thanks G.' She grinned at him, pink frosting coating her mouth.

'Oooh, Callen brought us doughnuts?' Deeks questioned as he walked in. He reached out to grab one, but Kensi slapped his had away.

'No, they're mine and mine alone. Get away Deeks.' Callen laughed as Kensi staked her claim.

'Jeez Fern, it's Valentine's Day. Show a little love.' Deeks backed away to his desk.

'Hah, it's like you don't even know me. Valentine's Day or not, when have I ever shared doughnuts with anyone?' Kensi pointed out as she took a sip of her coffee.

'I have no idea what she's talking about, but come on Deeks. You should know that Kensi doesn't share.' Sam said as he walked in and dropped to his seat.

A sharp whistle from the stairs cut off Deeks' response. The four looked over to find Eric beckoning them. Sam and Callen walked ahead, while Kensi protectively cradled her box of doughnuts and swatted Deeks' hands away.

* * *

'Do you like Callen?' Nell's question through Kensi for a loop. She paused, her dress half zipped up and spun to look and the miniature redhead.

'What? Why would you ask that?' Kensi fidgeted and played with her hair.

Nell shrugged, 'It just seemed like you were really excited to go undercover with him tonight. And I just figured…it's Valentine's Day, he brought you doughnuts. Forget I asked.' Nell blushed a little under Kensi's intense stare.

'Callen and I are friends. He brought me doughnuts as part of a bet he lost a few days ago. And it's always nice to be out on Valentine's Day, even if it's just with a friend.' Kensi explained away all of Nell's observations. She finished zipping up the dress. 'I don't like Callen.' She added, almost like an afterthought.

Nell nodded, but she smiled to herself. For some reason, she just didn't believe the Kensi was telling the truth. She finished helping Kensi get dressed, following her out of the dressing room.

* * *

Eric was hooking up Callen's button camera and gave him an additional pair of glasses with a camera in the frame. Callen put the ear bud in as Eric explained that Kensi's camera was in a brooch and gave it to her to pin to her red dress.

Deeks was lounging back in his chair, feet on his desk, 'I still don't know why I wasn't allowed to go. Do you think Hetty has it out for me after I insulted her guppy?'

Sam and Callen shook their heads. Kensi groaned. 'Not everything is about you Deeks. Callen actually looks like he'd be rich enough to afford going out to this restaurant. You look like you buy your dates dinner from a food truck.' Sam let out a snort and Callen smiled.

'That hurt Kensilina. I'll have you know, I have a date at the fancy Italian place on Rodeo tonight. So if you two could move this along.' Deeks made a circular motion with his hand.

'I don't know. G, suddenly I have this overwhelming urge to prolong dinner as long as possible. What about you?' Kensi said as she finished applying some lipstick.

'Aw, just get out of here.' Deeks groaned. Callen laughed as he took Kensi's arm by the elbow and led her out to the car.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, they were set up at one of the nicest French restaurants in LA. Their target, an Iranian man by the name of Ahmad al-Mohammadi, was sitting two table over with his wife.

'I didn't think Iranians celebrated Valentine's Day.' Kensi observed as she took a sip of red wine.

'They don't. His wife's from New York.' Callen adjusted his glasses.

'What makes Hetty think he'll make a move tonight? I mean this is not normally the day for major arms deals.' She said, breaking a roll in half and offering a piece to Callen. He took it and shook his head.

'They're meeting one of his associates. He should be here any minute.' Kensi nodded, she had missed part of the brief while she was getting dressed.

After soup and salad, another couple joined their Iranian target. They sat down and began having a conversation.

'Can you hear them?" Eric's voice spoke into both agent's ears. Looking at Callen, Kensi shook her head.

'We need to get closer. ' Kensi fiddled with her bracelet as she and Callen tried to think of a plan. A few minutes later the wife of al-Mohammadi and her friend got up and headed towards the bathroom. Kensi locked eyes with Callen and he nodded. She stood up and walked purposefully to the bathroom, leaving Callen to listen to their mark.

* * *

When Kensi came back, Callen had gathered some information. 'They're going to meet in the back of the restaurant in half an hour for the exchange. We have to be out there.' Callen whispered in her ear as she leaned close and made a show of touching his arm and kissing his cheek.

'Got it. Do I have time to finish my chocolate mousse?' Kensi asked, straight-faced.

Callen laughed, 'Didn't you have enough chocolate with those doughnuts?' Kensi pouted and Callen relented. 'If you eat fast.'

Fifteen minutes later, Callen and Kensi were waiting behind the restaurant.

'How are we going to do this? We can't spook them before the trade goes down.' Kensi asked as she leaned against the wall. Callen opened his mouth to answer when the back door opened. Without waiting to see who it was, Callen grabbed Kensi and pulled her close so he could kiss her. Kensi stiffened at first, but soon relaxed into the kiss.

Their Iranian target only glanced in their direction before turning too his colleague. His colleague was hesitant and said so, causing Callen to pull away from Kensi and whisper to her, 'Follow my lead, 'before pretending to stumble away, drunk and loud.

Seemingly content with the drunken couple gone, al-Mohammadi's colleague began the trade. As soon as the money and papers traded hands, Callen and Kensi came back up the side, with Deeks and Sam surrounding the two men on the other side.

'NCIS put your hands up!' Sam shouted as Callen, Kensi and Deeks moved forward, cuffing the two men.

'Well this was fun. Is there any way I could head off now?' Deeks asked Callen. The older agent nodded his head. 'Go.'

* * *

Trudging back into Ops, Kensi found herself suddenly exhausted. She carried her heels by their straps and her hair had been wound into a ponytail. She fell onto the couch against the wall, thinking about that evening's events. Something inside her fluttered as she thought about the kiss with Callen. _That_ was something new to their relationship. She scrambled to sit up as Callen walked in, tie undone and sleeves rolled up.

'Probably not how you wanted to spend your Valentine's Day.' Callen commented as he sat in his chair.

Kensi shook her head, 'I didn't mind it.' Would he understand her double meaning?

'Me either.' He definitely did.


End file.
